The fixation of osteosynthetic devices to bones is usually effected by means of anchoring elements such as screws and pins. It is sometimes desirable to allow the fixation of the anchoring elements to the osteosynthetic device and the bone at an angle chosen by the surgeon.
A device for osteosynthesis for an angularly stable connection of an anchoring element in a bone plate is known from German Patent No. DE 10 2005 042 766 to Orschler. This known device has the disadvantage that the fixation of an anchoring element and a bone plate is achievable only due to the interaction between a bone screw head with a plate bore. However, as those skilled in the art will understand, increasing forces and loads applied to the bone plate may result in a loosening of the fixation of the bone screw in the plate bore.